Wasting All The Tears Monochrome Angst
by cardilac
Summary: Song-Fic dari Cassadee Pope . Percintaan permasalahan yang rumit. Siapa saja bisa terluka, siapa saja bisa melukai, dan apa saja bisa melukai. Monochrome Modern!AU in Remnant. Male!Blake x Normal!Weiss. DL;DR


_**Cassadee Pope – Wasting All The Tears(Blake's POV)**_

_**Modern!AU  
RWBY Universe with Faunus without White Fang  
But some law have been changed due to story  
This is **_**monochrome_ but with Male!Blake x Normal!Weiss  
DL;DR . Thank you for your cooperation_**

**A.N : **_**Wasting All The Tears**_** sebenarnya dari sudut pandang seorang cewek yang ditinggal selingkuh oleh kekasih laki-lakinya, tapi dalam cinta **_siapa saja_** bisa tersakiti bukan?**

* * *

_**I try to find you at the bottom of the bottle  
Lying down on the bathroom floor**_

Rasanya seperti sebuah dongeng. Kehidupan biasa seseorang bisa berubah menjadi luar biasa. Siapa sangka, Blake di antara sebagian orang di dunia ini yang terlahir sebagai faunus menjalin hubungan dengan gadis ahli waris Schnee Dust Company? Yah, bisa dibilang Blake beruntung, atau juga Blake terkutuk.

Weiss Schnee adalah ahli waris mutlak SDC dan seorang gadis yang begitu sempurna. Dengan tinggi normal gadis usia 20 tahun, kulit putih pucatnya yang alabaster, badan seperti seorang penari balet, rambut putih keperakannya menghiasi wajah jelitanya yang seperti terukir oleh pengukir ternama dan pada wajah itu terdapat dua iris biru langit yang begitu memesona. Tapi Weiss Schnee tidak menyukai wajahnya semenjak kejadian yang memberinya hadiah luka goresan panjang pada wajah bagian kirinya. Luka itu melintang dari pipi kirinya sampai alisnya. Untungnya kejadian itu tidak membuat mata Weiss yang indah menghilang.

Blake bertemu Weiss ketika Weiss sedang menyaksikan pertandingan basket NBA secara live dari gedung olahraga Vale. Blake yang bertanding sebagai _shooting guard_ tim kerajaan Vacuo. Weiss begitu terpukau oleh permainan cemerlang Blake. Setelah pertandingan selesai dengan kemenangan Vacuo terhadap Vale yang beda tipis, Weiss memutuskan untuk langsung pulang karena tim dukungannya tidak sesuai harapannya. Tapi takdir pada saat itu berkata lain. Manager tim Vacuo yang selalu memberi Blake minuman energi untuk mengisi kembali stamina Blake lupa untuk membawa minuman tersebut sehingga Blake keluar ruangan dan memutuskan membelinya di _vending machine_. Setelah Weiss membuka pintu keluar ruangan podium, dia mendapati Blake sedang duduk meneguk botol minuman energi. Di sinilah ketika takdir datang mempertemukan mereka.

Weiss tertangkap memandangi setiap teguk yang terlihat mengalir melalui tenggorokkan Blake. Bersimbahnya keringat pada sekujur tubuh Blake hanya menambah daya tarik lelaki tampan itu. Lalu Blake membalas tatapan Weiss. Saat kedua mata 'kuning'nya bertemu biru langit Weiss, membuat pikiran Blake terhenti.

Pada titik ini seakan waktu berputar begitu lambat, kedua insan ini saling menatapi satu sama lain. Mata Weiss meminum penampilan Blake secara detail. Tubuh atletis tinggi yang langsing tapi masih terkesan berotot itu berkulit sawo matang, wajahnya begitu fokus dan rupawan; mata iris kuningnya hanya menambah keparasannya, rambut hitam legam yang di atasnya terdapat... sepasang telinga kucing? _Faunus_.

_**My loneliness was wrangling windows**_

Pikiran _itu _menyadarkan lamunan Weiss terhadap Blake. Mengingat hal tersebut hanya membawa gambaran ayahnya yang super ketat dan disiplin akan faunus. Tapi Weiss tidak membayangkan bahwa pertemuan itu membuat kedua insan ini menjadi sepasang kekasih.

_**You say you don't want me anymore**_

_**And you left me  
Standing on the corner crying**_

Setelah kejadian hari itu, Blake mengajak Weiss untuk berkencan. Kencan pertama mereka. Mereka saling bertukar pikiran dan pendapat pada segala hal. Dan ketika pembicaraan itu menginjak topik tentang ras, pembicaraan itu menjadi intens alasannya karena Weiss yang dari kecil diajarkan betapa brutalnya ras faunus oleh ayahnya. Tapi Blake berusaha menjelaskan kepada Weiss tentang faunus yang sebenarnya tidak sekejam yang telah diajarkan oleh ayahnya. Dan pada akhirnya pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan aman tanpa cidera.

_**Feeling like a fool for trying**_

Weiss merahasiakan hubungan romantisnya dengan Blake dari ayahnya karena dia tahu, bagaimana pun kondisinya ayahnya tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk menjalin kasih dengan faunus.

Dengan adrenalin akan kapan saja mereka bisa ketahuan berhubungan oleh ayah Weiss, setiap kecupan dan sentuhan saling ditukarkan oleh kedua insan ini serasa semakin membara.

_**I don't even remember why  
I'm wasting all these tears on you**_

Kemenangan tim Vacuo sebagai juara NBA membuat anggota tim tersebut dapat menikmati hari-hari tenang mereka. Begitu pula dengan Blake. Blake mengajak Weiss untuk jalan-jalan menikmati hari-hari mereka yang tenang.

_**I wish I could erase all memory**_

Blake mengajak Weiss mengunjungi kerajaan Mistral yang terkenal dengan keindahan alamnya. Dengan mobil _pajero_ _sport_ Blake yang mewah, mereka tiba di sebuah tebing di mana pemandangan pada tempat itu begitu indah, keindahan yang tidak akan ditemui pada kerajaan manapun. Suasana pada tempat ini pada malam itu terasa begitu mengalir menjadikan setiap sentuhan ringan dan kecupan kecil yang dilontarkan berubah menjadi perpaduan kasih yang tak tertahan.

_**'Cause you didn't give a damn about me  
And finally I'm through**_

Erang, desah, rintih yang berputar panas di dalam mobil itu mengantarkan kedua insan itu pada klimaks mereka yang luar biasa. Weiss yang masih di ambang nirwana masih bisa merasakan serangan yang dilontarkan Blake di bagian kesukaannya. Blake di lain tangan tak beda jauh dengan Weiss, pikirannya masih tak karuan dengan klimaksnya yang begitu hebat yang menghujani pelindung di dalam tubuh Weiss. Degan dirinya masih di dalam tubuh Weiss, Blake membenarkan posisi mereka sehingga mereka siap untuk tertidur bersama di dalam mobil malam itu. Dan peristiwa hebat itu berakhir ketika Blake menyelimuti mereka dan kedua insan saling berkecup selamat malam.

_**Wasting all these tears on you, these tears on you**_

Betapa cepatnya merusak daripada membenahi.

Blake pulang lebih cepat dari perjalanan jauhnya. Dia pergi untuk menemui sahabat lamanya yang baru baru ini menawarinya untuk menggelar tikar pasar. Setelah lama merundingkan, dia setuju lalu pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal sebenarnya untuk segera memberitahukannya pada Weiss. Tapi apa yang ditemukan di apartemen_nya_ sungguh membuatnya syok.

Blake membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kuncinya. Dia menandai kedatangannya dengan super tenang karena saat itu malam hari dan dia tidak ingin membangunkan Weiss. Tapi setelah dia tiba di kamar tidurnya, dia mendapati surai merah tampan berbaring bersama Weiss di bawah balutan selimut melindungi _tubuh_ mereka dari dingin malam.

Seperti mengaum Blake membangunkan kedua orang itu dan secepat kilat dia mengangkat lelaki bangsat itu dari tempat tidur dan meninju wajahnya. Weiss berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk melerai Blake dari lelaki asing itu. Tapi Blake sudah terselimuti oleh amarah yang menggebu, dia menghajar lelaki asing itu dan menghujaminya dengan kata-kata kasar. Weiss yang sudah tidak bisa melerai mereka dengan cara biasa mendorong dan menjoroki Blake dengan kuat sehingga dia terpisah dari lelaki asing itu dan terpental ke seberang sisi ruangan. Blake terlepas dari gelombang amarahnya dan dapat melihat dengan biasa; Weiss dan lelaki asing bersurai merah tidak memakai sehelai benangpun, sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Blake berdiri. Dia bertanya kenapa Weiss tega melakukan ini padanya. Weiss menjawab dengan suatu kalimat yang membuat Blake seperti terkoyak. _Karena kau faunus_. Kenapa ras selalu menjadi perdebatan?

_Aku pulang cepat dari perjalanan jauh yang memisahkan kita beberapa waktu ini berharap kau akan lebih senang lagi ketika aku membawa kabar gembira setelah aku di hadapanmu.  
Tapi malah kamu yang memberiku sebuah kejutan.  
Selamat, aku benar-benar terkejut._

Blake berjalan keluar apartemen dan menuju mobilnya. Mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan 120km/jam ke arah Mistral.

_**You ain't worth another sleepless night**_

Blake. BLAKE.

Yang, teman Blake dari tim NBA Mistral, mendapati Blake terkulai di depan pintu apartemen Yang. Yang menggugah Blake dengan harapan agar pemuda berantakan itu tersadarkan –matanya terbuka tetapi pikirannya seperti tertidur.

Yang membaringkan Blake di tempat tidurnya dan berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk menidurkan Blake.

Waktu waktu terlewatkan dengan sangat cepat. Batin dan mental Blake terpukul terlalu keras. Dia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang dilihatnya _hari itu_. Anggota tim Blake berusaha sekuat tenaga mereka untuk dapat menghilangkan kenangan itu. Tapi keadaan Blake tetap saja memburuk sehingga dia memutuskan untuk hiatus dari tim.

Pelatih tim Vacuo –Cinder, mendatangi Blake. Dia cemas karena MVP timnya dilaporkan dalam keadaan sangat buruk. Oleh karena itu, dia berusaha berbicara dari hati ke hati sampai akhirnya Blake meluapkan segala perasaannya dan pecah di hadapan Cinder.

_**And I'll do everything I got to do get you off my mind**_

_**'Cause what you wanted I couldn't give**_

Cinder memahami situasi Blake. Cinder menawarkan beberapa pilihan agar Blake dapat melupakan _gadis itu_. Blake memilih untuk keluar dari kehidupan permainan basketnya dan menjalankan rencana yang sudah lama dibuatnya bersama temannya untuk membangun bengkel. Cinder mengangguk dan mengizinkan Blake untuk meninggalkan timnya 1 tahun kemudian (batas kontrak mainnya).

_**What you did, **__boy__** girl I'll never forget**_

_**And you left me  
Standing on the corner crying  
Feeling like a fool for trying  
I don't even remember why  
I'm wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase all memory  
'Cause you didn't give a damn about me  
And finally I'm through  
Wasting all these tears on you  
These tears on you**_

_**And you left me  
Standing on the corner crying  
Feeling like a fool for trying  
I don't even remember why  
I'm wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase all memory  
'Cause you didn't give a damn about me  
And finally I'm through  
Wasting all these tears on you,  
Oh, ohh  
These tears on you...**_

_**I try to find you at the bottom of the bottle  
Lying down on the bathroom floor**_

Hari itu terik sekali. Musim panas benar-benar menggaringkan suhu. Tapi terik itu tak menghalangi para pekerja bengkel RUBY, bengkel baru yang telah menjamur di beberapa titik penting di beberapa kota di beberapa kerajaan –atau kata yang lebih tepat, bengkel baru yang naik daun.

Bengkel pusat berada di kota terpencil di kerajaan Vacuo. Yang menjalankannya adalah Blake. Benar, Blake berhasil membuka bengkel bersama teman-temannya dan sudah merekrut banyak pegawai piawai faunus dan berhasil membuat bengkelnya terkenal di berbagai kerajaan. Bengkel ini adalah bengkel pertama yang berhasil dia garap yang lokasi awalnya adalah garasi _rumah keluarga baru_nya kemudian diperbesar. Yap, _keluarga baru Blake_.

Blake sedang membetulkan mobil pelanggannya ketika dari dalam rumah terdengar suara wanita memanggilnya dan pegawai lainnya dengan lembut untuk makan siang. Sudah 8 tahun berlalu setelah kejadian _itu_, selain Blake memiliki banyak koneksi pasar dia juga sudah berkeluarga dan dikaruniai seorang anak. Butuh waktu lama agar Blake sembuh dari kenangan pahit tersebut dan akhirnya dia melamar seorang wanita manusia yang umurnya hanya berbeda 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Wanita itu tidak memandang apa yang di luar dan apa yang dimiliki oleh Blake. Dia melihat Blake sebagai Blake, lelaki yang dapat menghiburnya, menggembirakannya, setia padanya, dan dapat memahaminya luar dalam sehingga dia juga menyukainya dan menerima Blake tanpa pikir panjang tentang ras faunusnya itu.

**.**

Weiss? Kalian boleh membayangkan sendiri bagaimana kelanjutan cerita Weiss dari titik di atas. Mengingat dia adalah ahli waris Schnee jadi dia tidak akan kerepotan masalah uang. Dia cantik, belia, dan pintar jadi laki-laki mana yang tidak menginginkannya?

* * *

**A.N penutup : Hai ._.**  
**Aku belum ada pengalaman di bidang pembuatan cerita terus diunggah ke situs seperti fanfiction dkk ._.**  
**Jadi, maafkan saya kalo ada kalimat yang tidak cocok dan tidak srek di pengucapan sodara sekalian ._.**  
**Tapi, saya menerima kritik kok :) Tapi, jangan sampai menjatuhkan saya ya ._. Ingat, saya juga manusia . Banyak salahnya dan masih harus berkembang :)**

**Aku tahu, lagu ini udah lama banget! 3 tahun lalu!**  
**Aku juga dalam mood angst, so why not? Di fandom RWBY juga aku ngeliat genderbender pairing kok dikit, setidaknya saya mau ikut berkontribusi dan mencoba meramaikan ._. Dari dulu, di karakter RWBY yang cocok dibuat laki-laki yaitu Blake dan Yang. Ruby dan Weiss tetep cewek :3 Hehehe... maafkan aku pemuja pairing ._.**


End file.
